DE 10 2005 006 673 A1 discloses a component having a base wall and a passage extending away from the base wall. The component is formed of metal and acts as a carrier for a gear made of a plastic material molded onto an outer collar of the component. In order to enable pivoting of the gear, a ball bearing has been fixed to the outer circumference of the passage or the inner collar.
The component is made by first forming a hemispherical passage from a flat blank by means of deep-drawing. A hole is punched into the center of the hemispherical passage, which has a diameter that is smaller than half of the largest inner diameter of the hemispherical passage. Subsequently, the hemispherical passage is shaped by deep-drawing so as to form a cone-shaped passage. Then, the same is shaped by deep-drawing so as to form a cylindrical passage. Owing to the intermediate step, the dimensional change or deformation of the material per the drawing action is less as if the cylindrical passage would have directly been formed of the hemispherical passage. After that, the wall thickness of the cylindrical passage is enlarged by decreasing its height. The inner passage diameter remains constant.
An outer deep-drawn contour which connects one side of the blank to a radial outer contour of the passage is of a relatively large radius so that the ball bearing cannot entirely be positioned to the outer circumference of the passage. For that reason, the large diameter is removed and an undercut is formed. In order to facilitate shaping of such undercut, the large radius is reduced as intermediate step.
After also having formed the outer collar and having provided the plastic gear, the ball bearing is pressed onto the outer contour of the passage or the inner collar.
DE 10 2006 028 713 B3 teaches a component which is a control arm for a vehicle. A plurality of passages in the form of collars having internal bearing supporting surfaces extend from a base wall. A method is suggested in which the component is made of a metal strip and is maintained connected to the metal strip until completed.